


Teach Me

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: “That was a perfect example of how not to do things.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

Rhodey yelped when the wire he was attempting to weld into the gauntlet of the armour caused sparks to go off.

Tony, who stood behind him, snickered. “That was a perfect example of how not to do things,” he said and shook his head. “I thought I taught you better at MIT.”

“You didn’t teach me anything at MIT. I was the one doing the teaching and that was solely so that you could survive social interactions.” He rubbed his still tingling fingertips together.

“You just keep telling yourself that,” Tony said and walked away to get some new wires. He grabbed a handful and when Rhodey frowned at him he said “If your welding doesn’t improve, we’re going to need them.”

Rhodey fondly rolled his eyes at him and Tony laughed. When he made his way back to Rhodey, Dummy rolled into his way. Tony carefully sidestepped him, but he missed the cable that was somehow hanging off of him and dragging behind him. He stepped into a loop and when Dummy rolled on Tony crashed to the floor.

Rhodey was at his side a second later, carefully checking that Tony wasn’t hurt. When he was sure that nothing but Tony’s pride was injured he started to laugh. “What were you saying? That was a perfect example of how not to do things?”

“Oh, shut up,” Tony grumbled, while he tried to untangle himself from the cable.

After a few seconds Rhodey took pity on him and helped him.

“You know, your lab safety leaves much to be desired.”

“But honeybear! Where would be the fun in that? Dummy keeps it interesting.”

“Only as long as you don’t actually break something down here.”

“Says the guy who just burned off his fingertips because of sparks.”

Rhodey was in the motion of pulling Tony up when he said it, and as soon as the words left his mouth Rhodey dropped him.

“Ouch,” Tony said and rubbed his back.

“That’s what you get for making fun of me. I don’t have the practice like you do.”

“I know, platypus. That’s why I brought so many wires. You’re gonna weld them onto things until you can do it in your sleep.”

Rhodey looked down at him, fond smile on his face.

“You’re actually a pretty soft guy,” he said and this time pulled Tony up.

“Only for you, muffin. Now let’s improve those horrible skills of yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/140353655236/can-i-have-nr-15-that-was-a-perfect-example-of)
> 
> You can always find me at my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
